


Buck Moves In [Collision Course Prequel]

by coffeesketchatoon



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Family, Frenemies, Friendship, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesketchatoon/pseuds/coffeesketchatoon
Summary: How did Buck met Gavin, Gertie and Roger? Set during the events of Ice Age IV: Continetal Drift and before Ice Age V: Collision Course, the continent from Manny's home drifted and landed in New Hyrax Island. Buck was in it, underground.Rated General for all readers.





	Buck Moves In [Collision Course Prequel]

** -Gavin's POV- **

One fine and sunny afternoon in the underground, me and my children Gertie and Roger were egg-poaching dinosaur eggs. I figured this was a good time to poach eggs since every afternoons all the other dinos leave their nests and go to the water hole to quench their thirst.

While were were looking for an egg to poach, we heard loud sounds crashing and rumbling. We saw the ground shook violently for a short while. Nothing came apart and everyone's fine. We flew towards the source of the noise. What we found was something unexpected.

_"__Wait a minute, this place looks different."_ I heard my eldest daughter Gertie commented.

_"Dad, look! There's more dinosaurs, and new types of them!"_ my youngest son Roger, said in excitement.

Sometimes me and Gertie find him a bit annoying because of his eagerness and enthusiasm to learn new things. Well, he's a dork. But without him we would be killed by some volcano that make us the 'curiosity kills the cat' victims.

_"__NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD__!!!"_ I heard Gertie teasing Roger.

The teasing and a tiny cat fight went on between my two children until something caught my eye.

_"Kids, look! I don't know what the Earth did, but we're in egg heaven!"_ I pointed down to a nest left unguarded with a big fresh delicious egg for my kids to see.

_"Come on, kids. DIVE!"_ I declared.

We swooped down to that nest and I snatched the egg and we flew off cheering.

_"We did it, kids!"_ I punch the air in victory. But I heard my children's cheer subsided until-

_"Dad, that's a ROCK!" _Roger panicked.

We comically screeched to a halt like a car.

_Wait, how did I know about cars?_

I looked down at my talons, only to find them holding on to a rock which Roger described. I panicked.

We quickly flew back to the same nest where we attempted to poach the egg.

We arrived there, only to find a baby Triceratops, out of the egg, reuniting with it's mother. But standing beside them was a small brown furry weird thin looking creature holding a dino tooth like a knife, and he had a leaf around his right eye as an eye patch.

We stared at the creature in disbelief, because we knew he was the one who rescued the egg without us noticing. As the triceratops family set off to the watering hole, the creature walked towards us and extended his paw at us.

_"Hello, new neighbors! Da name's Buck. I'm a weasel." _the creature greeted with a smile.

I just took his paw and shake it.

_"Uh, hello? I'm Gavin. These are my children Gertie and Nerd Kid P.HD."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Ya know, it's not nice to steal other creatures' eggs!" the creature_ scolded.

_"But any-who, I gotta go. There's a lot new things I wanna discover here in this new land of yours. Ya know, ever since the continental drift happened, I got separated by Rudy. Boy, I missed him. I wonder if my o'l friends missed me too."_ Buck excused himself and ran off into the jungle.

_"Don't steal anymore eggs there, I watching y'all!" _Buck yelled back at us from the distance he was running.

_"Oh boy. This weasel is going to be the death of me." _I groaned in irritation, knowing what's going to happen to our future egg poaching routine.

_"Let's just avoid him and poach somewhere far from him." _Gertie suggested me.

_"Anyway, what is continental drift?"_ I asked, talking to no one.

_"I know what happened! The weasel's homeland just broke from the other place and floated all the way here and crashed. Like a big chunk of ice!" _Roger explained like a dorky geologist giving out theories.

_"UGH!" _Gertie groaned feeling extremely annoyed. _"Can we just go!?" _She begged.

I rolled my eyes and we flew off.

I'm worried that the weasel would follow us when we are poaching eggs.


End file.
